Nowhere in Space Episode I: Twenty Years
|Starring = *Loïc Desjardins *Joshua Leasure *Philippe Marcovich *Amy Jo Becker |Genre = *Science fiction *Medieval |Running time = 11:21 |Language = English |Watch Now = Archive.org |image = NowhereinSpace.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = A spaceman visits the kingdom on Metsys }} Nowhere in Space Episode I: Twenty Years is a sci-fi brickfilm by Loïc Desjardins. It follows a medieval kingdom on a remote planet and a prophecy that is revealed to a prince.[https://archive.org/details/NISep1 Nowhere in Space Episode I: Twenty Years on Archive.org] It was the first brickfilm project began by Desjardins, and took 2 years to complete.[http://archive.is/kdA7M Nowhere in Space Episode I release thread archive] It was intended to be part of a series and followed by Episode 2: The Fall of Metsys, but no further installments ended up being produced. Plot On the planet Metsys, there is a medieval village and kingdom. The villagers are preparing for the celebration of Prince Ogel's 20th birthday. King Karihk speaks with Councilor Nipsoj, who on this day feels that "the prophecy" must be false. Two workers in a field are shocked to see mysterious ships fly overhead, and they run to the castle to warn King Karihk. Aboard one of the ships, the leader, Master Drakor, is informed that the flyby has revealed large amounts of resources present on Metsys, and that the people are at a medieval level of technological advancement. They prepare to invade. The royal family believe that the appearance of "metallic birds" prove that the prophecy is coming true. Prince Ogel asks what the prophecy is, and Councilor Nipsoj explains that on the night Ogel was born, a strange man arrived in a ship to warn them that in 20 years, men would come in metallic birds to destroy the land and enslave the population. He told them that there would only be one royal survivor who would flee Metsys, go on and great journey and return as a powerful warrior to free Metsys. Invaders are sighted, and the king orders the soldiers be readied for a battle in the morning. Cast *Loïc Desjardins as Prince Ogel, Hodas, Peasants, Guard *Joshua Leasure as Councilor Nipsoj, Blacksmith *Amy Jo Becker as Queen Tenyov, Women *Brandon "Proteus Xero" Pratt as Guard 1 *Patryk Wawer as Markus *Chris Salt as Drakor *Philippe Marcovich as King Karihk Crew *Loïc Desjardins - Writer, Producer, Director, Set construction, Audio recording, Editor, Titling, Lighting, Original music *Guillaume Desjardins - Set construction *Chris Salt - Script revision *In memory of Tjeerd Kamps Trivia The names of the characters are mostly based on the names of French politicians: *Karihk = Jacques Chirac, president at the time *Tenyov = Dominique Voynet, former Minister of the Environment *Nipsoj = Lionel Jospin, former Prime Minister *Drakor = Michel Rocard, former Prime Minister References Category:Brickfilms Category:2004 brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in France Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms scored by Loïc Desjardins Category:Featured films in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Science fiction brickfilms